The aim of this study is to reduce morbidity due to chronic lung disease (CLD) in premature infants. The specific question being addressed is, does the administration of erythromycin for ten days initiated at birth to infants < 1250 grams reduce the incidence of CLD compared to the incidence in infants receiving placebo in the same manner.